


Christmas On Call

by DoyleOnCanvas (Boothros)



Category: The Professionals (TV 1977)
Genre: Christmas, Digital Art, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-27
Updated: 2020-12-27
Packaged: 2021-03-10 01:27:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27856765
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Boothros/pseuds/DoyleOnCanvas
Summary: Made for the 2020 Livejournal Discovered In a box of Baubles challenge. Many thanks to BySlantedlight for hosting this lovely event.
Comments: 3
Kudos: 10





	Christmas On Call




End file.
